


Twelve

by StarGirlPotter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Doomed Timelines, F/F, F/M, Fear, Mild Gore, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirlPotter/pseuds/StarGirlPotter
Summary: As the living embodiment of luck, Tikki could tell when something bad was about to happen. And after years of wearing the suit, as could Marinette. After leaving Lycée for the day, upon transformation, Marinette felt a shudder. Ladybug could feel something was coming. And whatever it was, it was going to be bad.





	Twelve

Twelve

 

Marinette woke up groggily, like any other day. It still took Tikki's prodding to get her up, but today, she was more lenient about getting up. Marinette felt... off. Something wasn't right. 

After getting up and getting dressed, she raced downstairs. She grabbed a breakfast croissant out of her père's hand and kissed him on the cheek as a goodbye before speedwalking on the sidewalk to Lycée. 

Today was a test in science, and she was determined to pass. She had been studying all night. She was reviewing in her head as she walked, and as she was so in her own mind, she almost tripped and faceplanted. Somehow, as fate would have it, Adrien caught her before she could crash. Marinette lightly blushed, but the stuttering girl was no more. Instead, she became a confident beauty. Sure, she still had a minor crush on the literal model who saved her, but she had learned to not let it completely debilitate her. "Thanks! Sure was lucky that you were there," she said before righting herself, sending a knee-weakening smile, and walking away and up the steps to her Lycée. If she had looked back, she would've noticed an open-mouthed, stunned model staring at her like he had never seen her before. 

As she made her way into her class, she found her seat by Alya, who still managed to be her best friend, despite how loud the redhead could be. 

"MARI! Oh my GOSH did I see that right outside the window? Did lover-boy catch you, sweep you off your feet, and make you his very own princess! Oh my gosh, I've been waiting for-freaking-ever for this! And I cant belie-"  
"ALYA!" The bluenette interjected. "NOTHING happened. He caught me as I tripped, I said thanks and walked away. It's nothing."  
"Okay, but I'm not done with this. I'm keeping my eyes wide open. I WILL see this ship sail!"  
"Alya, can we just study a bit extra? You know La Biologie is NOT my best subject. I need the extra study time."  
"Uugh, fine. But after the test, you have to watch my newest Akuma video! I swear, Mme. Desiccator was INSANE. She literally sucked the life out of everything she touched. I still can't believe Cataclysm failed and Ladybug somehow managed to recover it. Who thought beef jerky would ever be a lucky charm?"  
"You got it, Al. But first, quiz me on the endocrine syst-"

"Bonjour class"  
"Bonjour Monsieur Krisper"  
"Notes off your desks, it is time for the test. I do sincerely hope you studied."  
"Merde," Marinette whispered to herself. No time to study last minute. Hopefully, she'd pass the hardest of her classes. 

Two hours later, there was a chorus of groans leaving the bio room. Kim looked like the only one happy, oddly enough. He had discovered medicine and was now aiming to be a doctor since it posed the ultimate challenge to him. It got him interested in school though, so nobody really complained. 

"I swear, I'm so dead. My mama is going to kill me."  
"Cheer up, Alya. You cant have done worse than I did."  
"I guess that's true, Mari. Guess we will just have to wait to find out whether it is good or bad news." Alya sulked for a bit before noticing Nino, who waved the girls over. 

"Dudes! I heard about the test. Must've been brutal. I always hear about how awful Krisper is to students who don't get the material instantly."  
"You're just lucky you took physics with Adrien. I swear you're both such nerds"  
"Alya! Don't blame me for finding my passion. Not my fault I love music so much that I want to understand the sound waves. I was just smart enough not to take Bio."  
Alya rolled her eyes at the boy who now towered above her. He could be infuriating at times.  
"Hey Mari, how are you still friends with this nerd?" Alya joked while pointing at Nino, who jokingly looked affronted.  
"You're kidding, right? He nerds out just as much as I do. We nerds gotta stick together, right Ninny?" Marinette spoke while walking over to Nino and wrapping an arm around his waist.  
"You got that right, Tiny," he responded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
"Uugh, I'm friends with all nerds!" Alya shouted.  
"Did somebody say Nerds?" the trio heard being yelled from across the courtyard. They saw a yellow blur racing towards them, shouting "NERDSSSSS!" Nino quickly lets go of Marinette to catch Adrien, who literally jumped into his arms. "I do believe I was summoned," Adrien spoke, still being held bridal style by Nino. 

A long silence overtook the four before the self-proclaimed nerds all broke into uncontrollable laughter, tearing up and doubling over on themselves. Adrien was promptly dropped, which only caused the trio to laugh even harder.  
"I need new friends," Alya muttered to herself before walking away. After a few minutes, Marinette's eyesight cleared enough to notice  
"Alya!" Marinette called, chasing after her friend, before being stopped by Mylène.  
"Mari, Prof. Krisper wanted me to fetch you for him." Mylène looked a bit gloomy about it, which couldn't mean anything good. She nodded at Mylène before abandoning her search for Alya and went back to her Bio classroom. 

She stopped outside the door to steady her nerves before knocking three times.  
She heard a muffled "come in," took one last deep breath, and readied herself for the worst. 

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, I don't know how to tell you this, so I guess I should just tell you. I know you've been struggling in my class, but you aced this exam. I've been grading a few already and just got to yours. 94%. I don't think anybody is going to beat that score. Congrats."  
Marinette just stared blankly ahead, positive she heard wrong. "Pardon Prof., but I think I heard you wrong. You said I got an A on that test?"  
"No, you heard me perfectly. I just wished to congratulate you on your work. You obviously studied very hard. Go enjoy the rest of your day now. I just thought you'd like to know how well you did as soon as I could tell you. Please do close the door on your way out." he said, before turning back to the ungraded tests and continuing to painstakingly rake through each exam.  
Marinette stared in shock for a few moments before blindly leaving the classroom. As she closed the door, she muttered to herself. "Something is very wrong here." She grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom to speak with Tikki. "Do you feel it too Tikki? There is something... off about today."  
"I've been feeling off all day, but I'm sure it's fine. Go back to your friends. Enjoy the day. I'm sure you actually earned that grade. You're greater than you believe yourself to be. Maybe you're finally learning that." Mari shrugged at Tikki's words before unwrapping a cookie for her kwami as a treat and walking back out to her friends. Maybe Tikki was right. Today could just be a good day, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was something that popped into my head and i decided to take a stab at writing a story myself. It is my first fanfiction in years so please, any and all constructive criticism is appreciated. Still unsure of who i want to end up together, but i have a general idea of where the story is going and look forward to sharing with you! I do work and am a college student full time so updates may not be consistent.


End file.
